In the game of golf, several types of golf clubs are used depending on the type of shot the golfer intends to perform. Iron-type golf clubs and wedge-type golf clubs are typically used for shots into the green, where the remaining distance is too short for a hybrid or wood-type golf club. Each iron and wedge in a set of golf club heads has a different loft that corresponds to the distance the golf ball flies when struck. A low loft corresponds to a longer distance, while a high loft corresponds to a shorter distance. Distance may also vary depending on where on the clubface the impact with the golf ball occurs. For example, a ball struck near the center of the clubface will fly further than a ball struck near the toe, heel, top, or bottom of the clubface. This variable distance can present a problem for golfers attempting to increase the accuracy and consistency of their golf shots onto the green. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a golf club with features that result in a more consistent ball flight distance regardless of where on the clubface the ball impact occurs.